


Laura/Jennifer

by thingswithwings



Series: Post-SGA Prompt Fic Kissing Fest [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Laura/Jennifer

Jennifer groans and arches back, pressing herself up into Laura's careful, clever hands, overtaken by the slow sweet rolling pleasure that shakes through her, and through her, and through her. After, she takes a few happy, shallow breaths, trying to get her breathing back under control.

She looks down at Laura, who's grinning at her. Her thick red hair is spilled over her shoulders, just touching the line where her freckles give way to pale skin. Jennifer lets her knees unbend and relaxes her legs against the bed. Laura's fingers trail inside of her, lazily.

"More?" she asks. Jennifer shakes her head.

"I'm exhausted." She rubs her foot against Laura's side, considering. "And dehydrated."

Laura laughs. "No kidding, you came all over everything." Jennifer cocks her head imploringly, doing her best puppy-dog-eyes.

Laura sighs and picks up Jennifer's leg by the ankle, throwing it down to the bed. "Remind me never to date any more doctors," she says, rolling her eyes and getting up off the bed. "You make every request sound like it's got the word 'stat' after it."

"Remind me never to date any more soldiers," Jennifer calls out to Laura's back as she pads to the kitchen. "You make every favour sound like it's got the word 'sir' after it."

Laura comes back with the water, pausing at the foot of the bed and drinking greedily. Her head is thrown back and she's naked, her breasts small and round and perfect, her thighs still glistening-wet, her body curving gorgeously down from waist to hip to ankle. Jennifer laces her fingers behind her head and watches. When she finally stops drinking, Jennifer raises an eyebrow at her.

"Can I have some?"

The little wicked grin that Laura gives her is enough to let her know that she's in for trouble. Jennifer watches as she knee-walks up the bed, taking another deep drink before setting the glass on the bedside table, out of Jennifer's reach.

Slowly, eyes dancing, Laura leans down and puts her lips on Jennifer's, sealing them together, and cool fresh water slips from mouth to mouth, from Laura's slick lips to Jennifer's parched ones, and Jennifer drinks deeply.


End file.
